Together Forever
by totalizzyness
Summary: Human AU - Dean and Castiel have literally been together as long as they can remember. Dean finally decides to do something about Cas' ring-less finger. - Kind of a PWP, explicit content inside.


**Summary: Dean and Castiel have literally been together as long as they can remember. Dean finally decides to do something about Cas' ring-less finger.**  
**Warnings: Strong language, mature content**  
**Pairings: Dean/Castiel**  
**Word count: 5,351**  
**Author's note: In case it's not made clear; Anna & Chuck and Cas' parents, and Gabriel is his brother, though he's barely mentioned.**

* * *

Dean and Castiel never had that moment. The moment where they realised it was each other they wanted; they just were. They were born in the same hospital, on the same wing mere days apart. When Castiel was one his family moved next door to the Winchesters. He and Dean had grown up together, one was rarely seen without the other. Dean made Castiel play army, or cops and robbers, or cowboys and indians, using sticks as guns; Castiel made Dean read stories with no pictures and watch programmes about nature and space.

For Dean it was always Cas, and for Cas it was always Dean; Castiel liked to say they shared a profound bond. Their parents expected them to grow up like brothers, but it always seemed off. There were gentle barely-there touches, and they didn't grow out of the holding-hand stage.

When they were seven they stood in front of their parents, hands clasped tightly together, and explained they were in love and were going to get married one day. Their parents had just smiled and congratulated them, thinking they were too young to fully understand. Children "fell in love" every day and planned to get married, it was just one of those things kids did. As was kissing. Children would see adults kissing and try it out for themselves. Dean and Castiel got caught kissing one day by Mary; she'd found it adorable and had told Anna - Cas' mother - when she walked him home that evening. But they got caught kissing more and more, and the kisses looked practised and meaningful, not the normal innocent and curious kisses children usually shared.

When Dean was nine, John sat him down and asked him about Castiel. Dean explained they were boyfriends and liked to kiss and hold hands; John asked if Dean understood what being boyfriends meant. The nine-year-old understood very well.

"I'm in love with him, dad. I want to be with him all the time. I don't like him like I like Sammy and Gabriel, I like him more. Lots more. I get a funny feeling in my belly when we're together, and my skin goes all fuzzy when he touches me... I have better dreams when we sleep together, and... He's more than just my boyfriend, dad... He's... My soul-mate... Isn't that how you feel about mom?"

John's heart had melted at his son's speech, nodding; "yeah son, it is, that's exactly how I feel about your mom... You love Cas?"

"I really really do... Why? Is it okay?"

John pulled Dean in to a tight hug, eyes watering as he felt surges of pride rush through him; "of course it's okay. It's great, kid. I'm proud of you."

That night in bed, John told Mary of what their eldest had said, his wife grinning as she cooed over how cute they were. They discussed talking with Anna and Chuck about their sons' relationship and when best to give Dean "the talk". Nine was a bit young, but he clearly understood more than he seemed. They also worried about other people's reactions; a lot of people wouldn't understand, and people don't like what they don't understand. Especially in Lawrence, Kansas; being gay wasn't exactly "normal"; John and Mary worried about what possible trouble their son and his boyfriend could potentially get in to.

When they were eleven, John and Chuck sat with Dean and Cas to give them "the talk", which they took very maturely; if anything it was the adults who were blushing like nervous virgins, having never had to think about the mechanics of gay sex, let alone explain it to their adolescent sons. But when Cas and Dean began asking questions about why they always had to use a condom and if it was different for a man and a woman, they were positive their sons were handling it very well. John asked if the couple had tried to have sex already; everyone blushed and Dean explained they hadn't, but they'd thought about it, too nervous to actually follow through with it. Chuck asked how they were together at school; Castiel explained they only did couple things in private or at home because of one time when they were eight and another boy said it wasn't natural for boys to hold hands and should stop.

"We know he was wrong because he didn't give us a reason, but he was bigger and we didn't want to make him angry. And then Gabriel told us a lot of people don't like it when two boys are together, so we keep it a secret."

"You're not... Ashamed are you?" Chuck asked. A look of pure horror spread across Dean's face.

"I'll never be ashamed of Cas! But if the only way I can keep him safe is to pretend we're just friends, then... Okay..."

Chuck smiled and dismissed the; John grabbed two beers from the kitchen.

"Well you know, at least we don't have to worry about them getting a girl pregnant."

Chuck burst out laughing, nodding as he raised his bottle to toast with John's; "if I never have to think about gay sex again, I'll die a happy man."

"Oh dear God tell me about it... When did our boys grow up, anyway? I didn't expect them to be so mature about it..."

"I think it's because they're so serious about each other. The other day Cas asked me if being with Dean made him gay, because he doesn't like other boys, and he doesn't like girls... I had no answer for him."

John shrugged, raising his bottle to his lips; "it'll probably make more sense to them when they're older. They're still technically so young."

* * *

Years went by and Dean and Castiel stayed together. Their parents were amazed they could spend so much time together and not have any falling outs, but they stayed strong as a couple, completely devoted to each other. They also had an open line of communication with their parents, not afraid to ask questions or share details. When Dean was fourteen he came down the stairs one morning, taking his dad to the side to tell him he and Castiel had had sex. John gave his son a pat on the back and thanked him for trusting him enough to tell him. He also ensured Dean and Cas had been safe before letting him get some food.

* * *

When they were sixteen, the couple went to Mary for help.

"We'd like to know who long we've been together, but we can't remember," Castiel explained. Mary smiled.

"Why, would you like to celebrate your anniversary?"

"Something of the sort."

"Well, you two have always been together, I don't think any of us remember, you were so close. But I can give you a date. Hold on."

She quickly ran upstairs, grabbing a large, pale blue book from a drawer and rushed back down. Dean and Castiel had sat on the sofa, legs pressed together, Dean's arm thrown protectively around Cas' waist. Castiel looked up at his boyfriend as if he hung the moon.

"Here we go..."

She sat herself next to Dean and opened the book on her lap. As she flicked through the pages, Dean noticed a lot of his baby pictures, drawings he'd done, and written entries from his mother.

"Here. I wrote it in the book because it was the sweetest thing... March 9th, the day the two of you sat all of us down and told us you were in love and were going to get married."

Dean smiled; "I think I remember that. We were having a barbecue, weren't we?"

"Yes. The moment Cas walked in the door you grabbed his hand and dragged him up to your room."

Castiel chuckled; "I remember we were talking about how to tell you, and planning on running away if you shouted at us."

"We all thought you were... Kidding I suppose. You were so young... But now I think about it, you said it with such conviction You were so sure."

"Of course I was sure," Dean grinned; "Cas was everything to me. He still is!"

Mary smiled affectionately at her boys; "you two... Have you figured out how long you've been together?"

"...Fourteen years."

"Since you were two?"

"I remember you telling me 'Cas' was my favourite word."

"It was... Fourteen years sounds so long! Your father and I have only been married for seventeen!"

"Different situation, mom."

"Anyway, I'll let you two look through old memories, I've got to go start dinner."

* * *

Castiel was at one of his after-school AP classes so Dean took the opportunity to go shopping with Sam.

"You hate shopping, Dean. I hate shopping!" the youngest Winchester complained. Dean smirked.

"This is different. I've been saving up for something special."

"...What?"

"A ring."

Sam gave his brother a confounded look; "what for?"

"Our anniversary's coming up. I'm going to ask him to marry me."

"...I thought you were already engaged. Like, ever since you were seven?"

Dean smirked; "we were seven, it hardly counts. And I want to do it properly. Fourteen years, Sammy, the boy needs a ring on his finger!"

"You know his size?"

"Of course. I know everything about him!"

"Well, it's about time I suppose."

"Don't you start."

They found a decent jewellers on the main street and went in, looking over the displays of rings. Dean had already been ring shopping by himself and had no luck; he'd brought Sam along hoping he could help.

"Nothing gold, it looks tacky on him."

Sam chuckled and nodded; "what's the budget?"

"Um, I have less than two grand to bling up Cas' pretty little finger."

"Two-? Where did you get that money?"

Dean shrugged nonchalantly; "I rarely buy anything. And I've been working a lot. Done a bit of tutoring on the side."

"Teaching what?"

"Mechanics, engineering, and physics. I'm not a complete idiot, Sammy. I'm not allowed to be with Mega-Nerd for my boyfriend."

Sam shook his head, still in shock; "still. Two grand, Dean. You could spend that money on something better."

"Impossible. There's nothing better than Cas."

"How are you still so sickeningly in love after all this time?"

"Got to find the right person, Sammy. Here, what do you think of this one?"

Sam shuffled over to where Dean was, looking down at the ring that was being pointed out to him. It was white-gold with two green stones set in the band. Sam shrugged.

"It's nice, I suppose. Why the green?"

"I need it to be the right shade. Does it look like the same colour of my eyes?"

Sam tried his best to stifle a laugh; "your eyes?"

Dean nodded, unphased by his brother's mockery; "it's Cas' favourite thing about me. So, do you think it is?"

"Dunno, man," Sam replied, still chuckling; "could do with a closer look."

"True. Where's the clerk?"

After finding the clerk, and a lot of debating, and um-ing and ah-ing, Dean bought the ring. The two brothers wandered down the street.

"So, now what?" Sam asked.

"I need to drop off mind and Cas' suits at the dry-cleaners, and make dinner reservations."

"Wow, you're super serious about this."

"Of course I am. Everything needs to be perfect."

"I'm sure he'd say yes even if you proposed in a barn, caked in mud, with a plastic ring."

"I know. But I just want it to be perfect. It'll be the first anniversary were celebrate, and our first date... So... You know."

Sam couldn't help but smile; "you really are the perfect boyfriend, huh."

"Only with Cas. I bet if I'd grown up remotely normal - ie. if I hadn't met Cas - I'd probably be a shit boyfriend."

"What would you even like? Boys or girls?"

Dean shrugged; "no idea. I don't even notice people, I mean, I see guys and girls, and I appreciate that some of them are attractive, but..."

"They're not Cas?"

"Yeah. They're not Cas."

"As your younger brother, I'm obliged to make fun of you. And you are such a girl!"

Dean smirked; "well, I'm the luckiest girl in the whole world."

"You take all the fun out of mocking you when you go along with it."

"All the fun of being a big brother."

* * *

Dean and Cas' anniversary fell on a Thursday. Dean drove them both home from school, thrusting Cas' suit in to his arms before he climbed out of the car.

"Be ready for six, I'm taking you out."

Castiel gave his boyfriend a confused look; "why?"

"One; I want to, I want to treat you. Two; it's our anniversary. And three; it's about time we went on a date."

A wide smile spread across Cas' face; "very well. I have a free house tonight, if... You want to stay over."

"Oh, I'd love to stay over."

"I'll change the sheets then."

"Good. I love you babe."

Still smiling, Castiel leant over, cupping Dean's cheek in his palm, covering his boyfriend's mouth with his own. Dean hummed his approval, curling his arms around Cas' waist, pulling him closer. Cas eagerly licked at the seam of Dean's lips, pushing his tongue forward, stroking it against Dean's, eliciting a low groan from the larger boy. After ten years of kissing Castiel, Dean was still surprised how good his boyfriend was at it, always knowing which buttons to press to leave Dean breathless with an almost painful erection. As he pushed his tongue out to meet Cas', there was a loud knock on the window. Jerking apart, they looked up to see Anna frowning, shaking her head playfully. Dean rolled the window down.

"Afternoon, Anna."

"Hey mom."

Anna smiled; "come on, boys, not in front of the house. And Castiel, you have chores before we leave."

"I'm going out tonight. Dean's taking me out for our anniversary."

"Aww, lovely. You'd better get a move on with your chores then."

Cas sighed; "fine. I'll see you later then, Dean."

"You'd better scrub up nice."

"I always do. And you'll still love me even if I didn't."

Anna smiled, making her way back up to the house to give them privacy.

"I will. Six o'clock."

Castiel leant over again, pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriend's lips before opening the door and sliding out, grabbing his suit.

At exactly six o'clock, dressed in his finest suit, hair styled smartly, Dean knocked on Castiel's door. Anna answered, grinning at him dressed in his finery.

"Oh Dean, you look amazing!"

Dean smiled, hugging his second mother and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek; "thank you. Is he ready?"

"I'm ready."

Dean and Anna spun around to look at the source of the voice. Castiel was stood at the top of the stairs in his suit, his hair styled in a messy quiff. Anna squealed at how nice her son looked, rushing to the bottom of the stairs to greet him as Dean grinned dumbly.

"Cas honey, you look amazing."

"Special occasion, mom."

"Let me get a picture before you go. Lord knows when I'll get you two dressed up again."

She rushed off to find the camera, Dean pulled Cas in to his arms, gazing at him lovingly.

"You look absolutely gorgeous."

Castiel smiled, reaching up to cup Dean's cheek; "you smell divine... Is it-"

"-The aftershave you bought me, yeah."

"Do we have to go out? Can't we wait until my parents leave and go upstairs and have wild sex like the horny teenagers we are?"

Dean grinned; "sounds tempting, and I promise we'll have the wildest sex of our life tonight, but I've spent a lot of time planning this."

"Very well. So long as I get laid."

"I fucking love you, Cas," Dean laughed; "and people ask why I'm not bored of you yet."

"I'm incorrigible."

The larger boy hummed appreciatively; "you are."

They both leant in for a kiss but jerked apart when they heard Anna's hurried footsteps get closer.

"Got it! Come on you two."

"Later," Cas mumbled, giving his boyfriend a quick wink before turning to his mother. Chuck followed Anna in to the hall, grinning at the boys, letting out an impressed whistle.

"Well well, boys, looking good. You've inherited your dad's good looks, Cas."

"Um, thanks dad."

"Come on. Quick picture then you can get on with your date," Anna chimed, motioning for Cas and Dean to get in to position. They took a few pictures and Dean and Cas were soon on their date. Dean drove them to one of the nicest restaurants in the city, being the perfect gentleman to his boyfriend - holding doors open, pulling out his chair, letting him order first.

"This is all a bit much," Cas smiled, trailing a finger through the condensation of his glass.

"First date, Cas, I've got to go all out!"

"Still, I don't think my parents go to this much effort on their anniversary."

Dean looked down at his hands; "well, this isn't just an anniversary dinner. I wanted tonight to be special."

"Oh?"

"I um, got you something."

"Dean! I wish you'd told me, I don't have anything for you!"

"Well, your gift to me could be to accept my gift."

"Okay?"

"We've been together since forever, right? Fourteen years; and I know we're going to be together for the rest of our lives... I know we planned this nine years ago, but I wanted something more official..."

Castiel eyed his boyfriend suspiciously as he slid down from his seat, kneeling at Cas' feet; "Dean...?"

"I love you, and I'm completely dedicated to you, and I want the world to know it. I mean, what must they think of me, waiting this long! Fourteen years and that boy still doesn't have a ring on his finger!"

Cas chuckled, watching as Dean pulled a small black box from his pocket, opening it to reveal a beautiful ring. Dean smiled up at his boyfriend.

"Do I even need to ask?"

Cas smiled; "well you went to all this effort, why bail at the last hurdle?"

Dean laughed; "all right," he cleared his throat dramatically; "Castiel Shurley - if you say no now... Castiel Shurley; light of my life, soul-mate; will you marry me?"

"Dean Winchester; my darling childhood sweetheart, of course I will."

They both laughed as Dean pulled out the ring, slipping it on to Cas' finger. Castiel held Dean's face between his hands, pulling him up for a soft kiss. They could hear a smattering of applause from restaurant patrons around them.

"I love you, Cas," Dean mumbled against his now-fiancé's lips.

"I love you too, Dean."

They embraced for a prolonged moment before Dean climbed back on to his chair; their waiter hurried over, a warm smile on his face.

"Would the happy couple like some champagne?"

"Oh I can't, I'm drive-"

"-Can we get it to go?" Cas interrupted.

"Of course."

"And can we have the cheque, please?"

"Certainly."

"Cas, we're sixteen!" Dean hissed once the waiter had left. Castel smirked.

"Clearly he doesn't know that."

The newly engaged couple were soon speeding home, eager to get each other alone. Cas' phone was blowing up, having text everyone a picture of his ring. As soon as they pulled up outside Cas' house, Dean bundled him inside, quickly grabbing two glasses from the kitchen and urged his fiancé up the stairs to his room.

"Switch it off. Or put it on silent," he mumbled, pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses up Castiel's neck. Cas pulled the phone from his pocket, switching it off and tossing it on to his desk before turning around to face Dean, slipping his arms around his waist.

"What's it to be tonight, Winchester? Vanilla or kinky?"

Dean moaned; "your choice, babe."

"...Was the dry cleaning expensive?"

"Not really. Why?"

"Because you in that suit has had me half-hard all night."

Dean grinned wickedly; "bring it on."

Not wasting any time, Castiel surged forward, crushing his lips against Dean's, his tongue instantly sneaking out and in to his fiancé's mouth. A loud groan rumbled from the back of Dean's throat as he let himself be manhandled down on to the bed. Gasping for air, Cas pulled away, pressing sloppy kisses down Dean's neck, roughly yanking his tie from around his neck. Pushing his tongue back in to Dean's mouth, he began fumbling with his tie, knotting it around one of Dean's wrists. The larger boy couldn't help but smirk as his lover threaded the tie through the slats in the headboard before typing up his other wrist. He pouted up at Cas.

"No touching?"

Castiel smirked, a mischievous glint in his eye; "not until you've earned it."

He began palming Dean through his trousers with one hand whilst unbuttoning his own shirt with the other. Dean groaned, his eyes rolling back as Cas' pale chest was revealed one button at a time. He desperately wanted to pull free of his bonds, to run his hands over his lover's warm skin, but he knew the rules. Castiel was in charge, and if Cas wanted Dean tied up in his suit, then that was what Cas was going to get.

"So beautiful, Dean. So beautiful," Cas mumbled, stroking a hand down his neck, resting on his clavicle before gently pulling his tie, loosening it slightly. He popped open the top two buttons of Dean's shirt, revealing more of his throat. He stroked the soft skin before lurching forwards, attacking it with his teeth and lips. Dean's body bucked underneath.

"Fuck... Cas... I fucking love you!"

Cas chuckled, his warm breath skittering across Dean's skin; "I love you too... All mine."

"Yes. 'M all yours, Cas. All yours... Touch me. Please."

Castiel trailed his hands down Dean's chest, stopping just before the top of his trousers to shrug off his jacket and shirt, throwing them to the floor. He ran a hand through his hair, mussing it up to its usual bed-head state. Dean watched with lust blown eyes as his lover began unbuckling his belt and undoing his fly, his boxer-clad erection bouncing free.

"Cas please."

"You're very impatient, Dean," Cas growled, placing his hands on Dean's thighs, his thumbs rubbing circles in to the fabric-covered skin. Dean just whimpered, trying to cant his hips upward.

"Well don't tease."

"I'm going to take my time; you took your time. Fourteen years, Dean. Shameful."

Dean couldn't help but chuckle; "bite me."

"Careful what you wish for."

Castiel covered Dean's body with his own, hands messily fumbling with Dean's belt as he licked a stripe up his lover's neck before biting down at the junction of his neck and shoulders. Dean groaned loudly, his hips bucking up in search of any kind of friction. The belt finally came undone as Cas sucked little purple bruises down Dean's shoulder to his collar bone. Castiel quickly pulled the belt from the belt loops, throwing it on to the floor with his clothes, making quick work of Dean's fly and boxers, pulling them down just enough to let his erection bob free. Dean gasped at the feel of the cool air hitting him, trying to level his boyfriend with a stern look. Unfortunately for him, Castiel was impervious to his glares and just smirked in return, leaning down to blow softly over to the head.

"Patience, Dean."

"'M not going to last, Cas. Come on."

Castiel sighed fondly; "you're lucky I love you."

"Yeah, lucky me, come on!"

Pressing the heel of his palm to his own erection, Cas finally shuffled down Dean's thighs, hunching over, gripping his fiancé's thighs firmly.

"Gonna make you scream."

Dean smirked; "you do every time, baby. Oh... God..."

Dean's head ground back against the pillow, his eyes scrunching shut as Cas wrapped his lips around the head of dick, suckling gently and tonguing the slit. He grumbled expletives repeatedly as Cas took more and more of him in his mouth, his hands wrenching against the tie, trying to pull free. His breath caught in his throat as Cas took him fully in, his nose brushing against the wiry hairs of his crotch. He began moaning even louder as he felt Cas' tongue laving at the underside of his cock, outlining the thick vein. He cracked an eye open when he heard the clinking of a belt, looking down to see Cas clumsily trying to hop out of his trousers and boxers, and pull his socks off at the same time as sucking Dean's brain out through his dick. He was doing a good job, anyway.

"Fuck, Cas. So good. Don't stop."

Cas hummed, hollowing his cheeks as Dean writhed and groaned underneath him. Dean had always been a screamer, loud whilst Castiel was quiet and pretty reserved.

He gave Dean one last valiant suck before pulling off with a quiet pop. Dean groaned, trying to buck up, back in to his mouth, but Cas was already crawling up his body.

"Hold on..."

He thrust his hand underneath the pillow, grasping at the things that lay underneath; Dean took the opportunity to jerk up and capture Cas' lips with his own, growling at the taste of himself in his lover's mouth. His hips involuntarily bucked up to meet Cas, a quiet whimper fell from Cas' lips.

"I said hold on, Dean," Cas muttered, nuzzling his nose against Dean's. Dean smirked.

"Can't help it, babe."

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

Cas pressed a quick kiss to Dean's lips before sitting back on his haunches, bottle of lube and condom clutched in his hand. Dean smirked; Cas dropped the condom on to Dean's stomach, and flicked the cap of the bottle open,, squirting a generous amount of the liquid on to his hand. Dean growled possessively as Cas' hand disappeared behind him.

"Feel so selfish, Cas. Only I get this. No one else got to see this. No one will get to see this. All mine."

Castiel moaned quietly, two fingers already pressed inside himself, Dean's words sending tingles up his spine.

"Sort of a shame, don't you think? You're so beautiful, Cas. So fucking gorgeous like this. Like a work of art; you shouldn't be hidden away."

Cas gasped, leaning forward and pressing his forehead against Dean's chest; "then why... Why do you keep me hid-hidden?"

Dean smirked; "because I'm selfish. And you're mine. I'm not sharing; no one could appreciate how beautiful you are, not like me. I fucking love you."

"Dean."

"So beautiful, Cas. So... So fucking beautiful."

Cas moaned again, pulling his fingers out and grabbing the front of Dean's shirt.

"Don't you dare rip this shirt open. My mom will kill me," Dean interjected. Cas chuckled, leaning over to press a soft kiss against Dean's throat.

"Don't ruin the moment."

"Don't ruin my shirt."

Mouthing at Dean's throat, Castiel made surprisingly quick work of the shirt, pushing it open to reveal the expanse of tanned, soft skin underneath. He kissed his way down Dean's chest, pausing to flick his tongue against his self-proclaimed 'perky nipples' as he grabbed the condom that had slid down on to the bed beside them. Dean had barely blinked in the time it took Cas to tear the packet open, roll the condom on to his aching dick and position himself above it.

"Jesus, Cas."

Castiel just smirked as he lowered himself down, a small whimper getting drowned out as Dean moaned loudly. He paused once Dean was fully sheathed inside him, reaching out and grabbing the lapels of his shirt and jacket. They both stared hungrily at each other, panting; Dean's tongue flicked out to moisten his lips. Dean bent his knees up, curling his toes in the bed-covers to get purchase, softly thrusting up in to his boyfriend. Castiel gasped in response, his head falling on to his chest.

"You'd better start moving, Cas, or so help me!"

Cas smirked, curling his fingers tighter in the fabric of Dean's clothes, slowly rising up on his knees; "I'm just relishing the noises you make, Dean."

"I know you love the sounds I make."

He sank back down quickly, forcing a lewd moan from the back of Dean's throat. Cas did it again, and again, Dean's moans getting louder each time. Cas smirked and leant down, ghosting his lips over his lover's.

"You moan like a whore."

Dean garbled something unintelligible, managing to press his lips up against Cas', thrusting his hips up at the same time, eliciting another whimper from the smaller boy; "you love it... Now stop messing about and fuck me."

Keeping a firm grip on Dean's jacket, Castiel held himself steady as he began rocking up and down, Dean's hips thrusting up to meet him. Dean didn't hold back, his moans getting louder with each thrust; he could feel the tie chafing against his wrists, there'd be evidence of their antics long after Cas released him. He forced his eyes open, loving the sight of his boyfriend coming undone above him; his eyes squeezed shut, his teeth sinking in to his bottom lip as he tried to suppress quiet moans, the ripple of his muscles as he worked himself on Dean's cock.

Castiel let out a long, louder than usual moan, his fingers clutching harder at Dean's clothes as he quickened his pace; Dean knew he was close. He tightened the bend in his knees, getting more purchase as he thrust up harder in to Cas, hard enough to nearly throw him from his body completely. Cas finally opened his eyes, his blues instantly connecting with Dean's greens; he gave Dean a challenging look, and it was suddenly a race to the finish line. Cas ground back against Dean, as Dean thrust up in to Cas, both panting heavily. More criminal moans fell from Dean's lips as he thrust harder and harder; he knew he'd found Cas' sweet spot because Cas' moans - though still quiet - could actually be heard. Castiel suddenly stopped, his head falling back and his eyes squeezing shut as he came, striping white up Dean's chest, narrowly missing his shirt and jacket. Dean continued to thrust up in to Cas' body, the sight of his lover completely wrecked pushing him over the edge. He groaned out Cas' name as his hips stuttered; Cas pushed back against him, letting him ride out his orgasm before slumping over his chest. Dean chuckled, nuzzling against Cas' cheek.

"I love you, Cas."

Castiel smiled, looking up in to Dean's eyes; "I love you too."

He pushed himself up a little further, grazing his lips against Dean's; they shared a string of soft, languid kisses until Dean hissed in pain.

"I'm all for kinky shit, but it's kind of hurting now."

"Oh. Sorry."

Cas quickly forced himself up on to all fours, reaching up to untie Dean's wrist, struggling because Dean's tugging had tightened the knots. He almost bit his tongue when he felt Dean's lips clamp around his nipples.

"If you don't stop that I won't untie you."

"You know once you untie me I'm going to ravage you anyway."

"And you can't wait one minute?"

"I waited fourteen years, Cas, one more minute might kill me."

Cas smiled, returning to tugging at the bonds around Dean's wrists; "that's good logic."

"I know. Come on. I need to touch you."

After some frantic tugging, and giggling as Dean flicked his tongue against his nipple, Cas finally had Dean free; and Dean had him flipped over on his back almost instantly, stroking his hands up and down Cas' pale skin, nipping and sucking at his neck. Castiel whimpered, writhing in Dean's grip as his fiancé worshipped his body, kissing and stroking every inch of exposed skin.

"I love that we're still young," Dean muttered, trailing kisses down to Cas' naval, lapping up any come that he came across; "recovery time is almost instant."

Cas chuckled, stroking a hand through his lover's hair; "jeez, Dean. Give me a minute."

Dean smirked; "we discussed this Cas. Fourteen years, minute, me, dead."

"Fine. Do what you must."

* * *

**AN: I was thinking about doing a follow-up piece to this with more Sam and Gabriel being brotherly a-holes, but I'm not sure... Thoughts?**


End file.
